El Beso
by atadalove
Summary: Su vida estaba acabada. Éste era el peor escenario posible. Creía que se había asegurado de que nadie la viese pero no se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo. Miró el destinatario y quedó muda. Quería que la tierra la vomitara lejos. Absolutamente nada podría ser peor que esto. /Historia Originalmente dibujada en un Comic. Visiten el grupo de FB *-Miraculous Fanfiction-* Y lean.


**Advertencia:** Cuidado con las faltas ortográficas. Pueden provocar cáncer de ojos. XDDD

Ok, no. Pero perdonen si se me escapó una.

La historia no me pertenece. Originalmente es un Comic de esos que encuentran en Internet.

* * *

Hola. Les traigo amor. Me pasaron una historia y me enamoré del comics enseguida. Quería compartirlo con ustedes de ésta forma.

Quiero aclarar que la historia no me pertenece. No sé quién es el autor, pero anda rondando en español por Internet y la traje a Wattpad.

Le dije a _FanficMatica_ que iba a escribir el comic con mi toque y aquí está el resultado. Amiga, por haber sido la que me mostró el comic, te dedico el escrito.

¡Disfruten todos!

* * *

.

 **El Beso**

.

.

Ella se había quedado sin opciones. En pocos segundos su Miraculous se agotaría y estaba en el único lugar donde no era vista por las personas. Estaba segura ahí, pero sólo había un problema.

-No te preocupes, My lady. -Dijo Chat. Ambos estaban sentados chocando sus espaldas como apoyo. -Prometo que no voy a mirar.

Su voz se oía emocionada. Lo que tanto había deseado era cumplido, en parte. Ladybug le demostraría que tenía la confianza de dejar que su Miraculous se agotase con él presente, con la única condición de que él no abriera los ojos.

-Es sólo por un momento Chat. -Se abrazó a sus piernas. Lo que iba a hacer no era fácil. -Después me iré y sólo entonces podrás abrir tus ojos e irte, ¿Ok?

-Sí, My lady. Lo entiendo. -Cerró los ojos al escuchar el Miraculous de ella tintinear. -Si miro estoy muerto.

-Exactamente. -Respondió y su transformación desapareció. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estaría en esta situación con su compañero?

-Pero... -Empezó a hablar él. Marinette se asustó al sentirlo moverse. -¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Él se volteó, asustándola.

-¡No des la vuelta! -Gritó en pánico y sólo se le ocurrió una forma de mantenerle los ojos cerrados.

-Pero aún tengo mis ojos cer... -Fue callado. Ella le había puesto las manos en sus ojos y lo había besado. Fue un beso sorpresivo y lleno de pánico, pero lo había besado con intensidad. ChatNoir sintió sus labios de tal manera que todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo existían ellos y ese instante mágico donde una acción cambia todo. Sólo fue un momento, pero fue suficiente para mantenerlo paralizado y muy contento. Su primer beso con la mujer que amaba lo iba a recordar siempre.

-¡Lo siento! -Dijo ella alejándose de improvisto y manteniendo las manos sobre su rostro. Él estaba totalmente rojo debido a su acción sorpresiva. Ella estaba igual o peor que él. -¡Quédate aquí! No abras los ojos... Por favor.

Él no dijo nada y ella se fue alejando lo más rápido que pudo. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba llena de vergüenza. Ésta no era como aquella vez que tuvo que besarlo para liberarlo de Cupido Negro. Ésta vez no había escusa que valga.

Y lo peor era que ella sabía que chat no iba a dejar que ella lo olvidara.

. .

-Interesante... -Guardó su celular con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Estaba en el lugar y el momento justo. Vio como Marinette besaba a ChatNoir y rápidamente tomó una foto con su celular que tenía a mano. Tuvo suerte de que ambos estuvieran tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta, pero mañana será otra Historia.

. .

Un celular sonó asustando a Marinette. Alya, su amiga, se preguntaba qué le había pasado que estaba tan extraña desde que llegó. Otro celular sonó y otro más le siguió.

-¿Algo del LadyBlog? -Preguntó Marinette.

-¿Qué? No. No he posteado nada aún. -El celular de Alya sonó también. -Espera, esto es extraño. -Dijo al observar que todos recibían un mensaje consecutivamente y el destinatario era Chloe. -Se ha enviado reciente. -Dedujo.

-¿Qué se ha enviado?

-Sí, yo lo tengo también. -Dijo Nino y abrió su mensaje.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! -Gritó Alya al ver la foto que le enviaron. -¡De ninguna manera! -Miró a Marinette con pánico.

-¿Qué? -Estaba curiosa. Usualmente se ponía así cuando recibía noticias de Ladybug. -¿Qué es tan increíble?

-Míralo por ti misma.

A estas alturas de la sorpresa, tanto Nino como Alya estaban muy impactados. La foto de Chloe los dejaba sin palabras.

-¿Por qué tengo que...? -Calló de golpe cuando Alya le mostró la foto. -¡¿QUÉ?! -Gritó.

Su vida estaba acabada. Éste era el peor escenario posible. Creía que se había asegurado de que nadie la viese pero no se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo. Miró el destinatario y quedó muda. Chloe la había enviado. Por un momento entró en pánico al pensar que ella la había visto destransformándose, pero conociendo a Chloe y su admiración por LadyBug, descartó la idea ya que la foto pudo haber sido otra. Pero aun así era su fin. Quería que la tierra la vomitara lejos.

Nada, absolutamente nada podría ser peor que esto.

-¡Hey, amigo! ¿Has visto esto?

Oh no.

Adrien llegó a la clase.

-¿Qué cosa? -Dijo despreocupado.

-Chloe lo ha enviado a todo el mundo. -Nino estaba sonrojado al notar lo que había hecho. Alya lo iba a matar por su imprudencia.

-¿En el Teléfono Movil? -Empezó a buscarlo. -Lo había puesto en vibrador. -Lo tomó pero antes de sacarlo de su bulto Marinette se lo impidió. No la había visto venir.

-No. Por favor. -Estaba desesperada. No sabría qué hacer si él viera el beso. No quería que el amor de su vida malinterpretara su gusto.

Adrien vio su pánico y dedujo que debía de ser algo vergonzoso de ella que Chloe había enviado. Ya conocía a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Por qué no? -Dijo Chloe entrando a la clase con su celular en mano. -¿Tienes un nuevo Novio?

Al ver el celular Marinette se puso azul y fue peor cuando Chloe le mostró la foto a Adrien. En definitiva... éste era el peor escenario posible.

- _Esto no es posible._ -Pensó Adrien. Tomó el celular en sus manos y miró la foto más de cerca. Se veía claramente como Marinette besaba a ChatNoir. - _Fue ella todo el tiempo._ -Concluyó. Se sonrojó a ver cómo quedó la escena del beso y volvió a sentir esas mariposas que había sentido cuando LadyBug le había besado ayer.

Miró a Marinette. Ella se tapaba el rostro. Era evidente que no quería que la juzgaran. La observó con detenimiento y su corazón empezaba a reaccionar a esa verdad que le había sido revelada.

-¿My... Lady? -Dijo él mientras la miraba asombrado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- _¿Qué acaba de decir? -_ Pensó Marinette abriendo los ojos.

-¡Eres Tú!

La felicidad de Adrien sólo daba lugar a sospechar de que él sabía más de lo que ella suponía.

-No me digas que tú...

-¡Ven conmigo! -Adrien la tomó de la mano y rápidamente empezó a llevársela fuera de clases.

-¡EH! ¡Espera un minuto! -Intervino Chloe. -Esto no debería haber ocurrido de ésta manera. -Dijo pero fue ignorada.

Adrien la guió por el pasillo de la escuela hasta llagar al baño. Después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca, abrió la puerta.

-Adrien... Espera...

-Adelante, por favor. -Dijo al empujarla dentro. Marinette no entendía nada ahora. Adrien cerró la puerta y se puso frente a ella. La miró directamente y puso una mano en su hombro. -Lo siento por esto. Sé que he sido un poco brusco, pero necesitaba saberlo de ti misma. -Se acercó más y puso la otra mano en el hombro libre de ella. Marinette podía sentir que su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora. -¿Eres tú... LadyBug? -Dijo él de pronto.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo fijamente y se dio cuenta de que posiblente él también pudo haber estado cerca o haber visto algo ayer.

No tenía escapatoria.

-Sí. -Dijo tímidamente. -Sí... y tú...?

Él le mostró su mano derecha donde tenía el su Miraculous. Marinette lo observó y se dio cuenta de que ese anillo tenía una pata de gato casi invisible a simple vista.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban muy sonrojados y sorprendidos de lo que acababan de descubrir.

Marinette no concebía la idea de que ChatNoir fuese Adrien todo el tiempo. Era una gran sorpresa.

-¿De qué te ríes? -Dice Adrien cuando Marinette empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Por todo, creo. -Respondió cuando se calmó un poco. -Hemos luchado juntos por un tiempo y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, yo ni me imaginaba que ChatNoir sería alguien a quien conozco. Has coqueteado conmigo como ChatNoir sin que supieras que ya estaba loca por ti. Incluso te besé en la lucha contra Cupido Negro. Sin mencionar que hemos descubierto la identidad del otro de la forma más tonta posible. ¿No te parece muy gracioso?

Terminó. Habló tan rápido que casi no le quedó aire. Adrien también empezó a reír.

-Sí. He coqueteado contigo y... ¡Espera! ¿Qué? -Pensó un momento en lo que ella había dicho y se sonrojó al comprenderlo. -¿De verdad estás loca por mí?

Marinette se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo sin pensar. Sonrió avergonzada y asintió.

-¿Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorado de LadyBug?

-Lo supuse.

-¿Estás enamorada de mí?

-S... Sí.

Adrien sonrió y la abrazó impulsivamente.

-¡SI! -Gritó fuerte.

-Espera, Adrien.

-¡Nos gustamos Marinette! -Gritó muy emocionado y feliz.

-Pero... Tú amas a LadyBug.

-¡Exactamente! Por lo tanto Te amo, estés o no con la máscara. Sabía que LadyBug debía ser una chica increíble. -La acercó más a él apretando su abrazo. El corazón de ambos estaba en competencia rítmica. -La pregunta aquí es, My Lady, ¿Me amas incluso con orejas de Gato?

Marinette sonrió y aún tímida acercó su rostro al de él chocando sus narices.

-No sé... Tendría que pensar en eso.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me lo digas, Bugaboo.

Marinette puso sus manos en el pecho de él. Aún estaba atrapada entre sus brazos.

-¿Y si nunca te lo digo?

-Entonces nunca te dejaré ir. De todos modos si me lo dijeras nunca te dejaré ir.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices. Ya todos los secretos estaban sobre la mesa. No había nada para ocultar.

-Sí. -Respondió Marinette. -Te amo, gatito.

Sellaron con un beso el inicio de su relación.

Ellos siempre se iban a amar, aunque no sabían lo mucho que lo hacían hasta ahora.

..

.

-¡Lo tengo! -Dijo Alya sin alzar mucho la voz. Ella y Nino habían sido precavidos de no ser descubiertos. Alya usó como mesa a Nino para poder acercarse a la ventana del baño y captar a sus amigos. Logró una toma perfecta del beso.

-¡Por fin! Mis hombros se mueren. -Alya bajó de encima de Nino y le mostró la foto. -¿Ahora ellos están saliendo? -Estaba asombrado de lo que los celos pueden hacer en su amigo.

-Lo enviaré a todos.

-Si lo haces Marinette quedará mal parada. Todos ya vieron como besaba a ChatNoir.

Alya pensó sobre eso. Sonrió ante la idea.

-Todos conocen a Chloe. Sólo bastarñá con decir que fue un montaje y nadie le hará caso, en cambio a ésta foto... -La envió a todos sus amigos. -A esta sí le harán caso porque todos vieron cómo Adrien se llevaba a Marinette de la mano.

Nino sonrió. Alya esa bueno con manejar información. Tomó su mano. Había intentado pedirle que salieran de muchas formas, pero como no conocía de mujeres le era difícil hacerlo del gusto de Alya. Éste era su quinto intento.

-¿Qué te parece si entramos así a la clase?

Alya miró sus manos unidas. Le gustaba Nino, pero quería verlo esforzarse un poco más.

-¿Aún no sabes cómo pedirme que salga contigo, eh? -Le guiñó un ojo. -Inténtalo de nuevo.

Se alejó dejando a un sorprendido Nino atrás. Alya miró en su celular lo que había grabado y tras sonreír lo borró.

No iba a negar que estaba sorprendida de haber descubierto el secreto de sus amigos, pero esperaría a que ella sean quienes se lo digan.

Sólo esperaba tener la exclusiva de presentar al mundo el romance entre LadyBug y ChatNoir.

.

Fin.

.

* * *

Para los que no me conocen, soy escritora Naruhina que recién escribe de otra pareja fuera del Fandum de Naruto. Y suelo decir ésto:

 **Revew = Escritora feliz = Más capítulos**

 **Hasta la próxima. xoxo**


End file.
